


The sad reality of life

by Docbot13



Category: The Matrix (Movies), The Matrix Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docbot13/pseuds/Docbot13
Summary: A docbot comes to terms with his reality and wishes his life was different





	The sad reality of life

:SUBJECT: ORIGINAL LOGS OF AZIRAPHALE

Entry log 1: Power Start

POWER LvL: 100%, model DB-95  
Today I was powered on I am one of few prototypes for DB-95, the program I am given is to care for our power supply. Unlike the previous models of my kin I am able to enter the matrix. At first glance humans look rather strange these carbon base lifeforms intrest me with their blind ambitions, so far I've cared for 3086 humans in my section successfully. As for my digital self, I am a 5'8" caucasian man with light brunette hair and green eyes.

Entry log 10: a curious human named Benjamin

POWER LvL: 85% model docbot DB-95  
Today I've met a most interesting man I had to care for when his physical body and digital self started to suffer from food poisoning, he was 6'7, well built, mixed race of black and Hispanic man with blue eyes and lose curly hair, his name was Benjamin. He seemed to be infatuated with me, human flirtation patterns is hard to decipher but I learn more everyday. In his words he called my eyes emeralds. I must have a chat with him again sometime soon.

Entry log 25: what is this feeling?

POWER LvL: 45%  
Today I had the most interesting "date" with Benjamin, after our first meeting he came back with a minor cut and used more of his flirtatious humor and I had to say it worked, we went on several lunch and dinner dates, he opened up to me and I made a story up for him. But today I felt a shock and vibrating feeling in my circuits when he kissed me... it was a new sensation, but then my memories of what he is and his state remained me of reality... I don't know how to react to this situation

OFFLINE RECORD:ELECTRICAL DAMAGE WHILE INSIDE THE MATRIX WHILE A ESCAPED REDPILL PRODUCED A POWERSURGE FIGHTING BACK FROM ATTEMPTING TO DISMANTLE ANOTHER DOCBOT WITHIN THE AREA, NO PHYSICAL DAMAGE TO BODY

Entry log 25: what is this feeling?

POWER LvL: 45%  
Today I had the most interesting "date" with Benjamin, after our first meeting he came back with a minor cut and used more of his flirtatious humor and I had to say it worked, we went on several lunch and dinner dates, he opened up to me and I made a story up for him. But today I felt a shock and vibrating feeling in my circuits when he kissed me... it was a new sensation, but then my memories of what he is and his state remained me of reality... I don't know how to react to this situation

Entry log 26: pod

this is a quick entry but I saw him the real him asleep in his pod in blissful ignorance to his life, he looks as handsome as he does in the matrix.. just a little more fragile and not as built.... I'm thinking that I might be defective.... Or maybe I gotten to close to humans... I feel fear... And regret... I... I.. Michael will destroy me if he finds out

Entry log 39: ideas of freeing his mind

Yet again another date, I think I'm experiencing what humans call love? My circuits always drain more of my energy everytime I see benny, but then I remember how he looks like and how... we keep him trapped in a fake world.. how I see him in his pod connected to wires and tubes just to lie to him and believe hes living a normal life... I think I might talk to him about waking up. But if I do that. I must make preparations to keep him safe and rebuild his body and keep him fed

Entry 41: tonight hes freed

I did it I told him, surprisingly he took it very well, at first he thought of it as a joke but then I told him that it was serious and experienced the real world and brought up issues within our system and is ready to meet me on the other side, I gave him a signal disrupting code in a form of a pill like the freed humans do and told him to take it when hes ready. I'm currently watching over his pod, my circuits are on overdrive. I feel as the humans say "have butterflies in my stomach"... I made a safe spot for him within a cave far away from the powerplant where nothing can hurt him.

Entry 42

His body jolted! hes moving and stretching the film of his pod, you can do it benny push, hes awake! Benny I know I know it hurts its okay I'm here, I try to speak but my vocals sound more like a broken toy in my real body...... his face is of terror but that's understandable seeing his state. Wait no benny it's me don't coward please! I'm trying to help you. Benny please... Don't call me a monster don't be afraid of me please!

Entry 42.5

I unplugged him.... he was screaming and kicking and called me a monster.... before I flushed him I send out a signal to a passing humans to his location. I hope he makes it... I wish I could had been with him to make sure he made it out safetly but hes right I... No we are monsters. I'm going offline

:AT THIS TIME THE TRACKER AND COMMUNICATOR OF AZIRAPHALE HAS BEEN REMOVED, HE HAS NOT BEEN LOCATED FOR 16 YEARS TIL AN AGENT BY THE NAME OF HECTOR CLUED US IN ON DR. BAKER:


End file.
